Una vacante imprevista
by Lali Evans
Summary: Séptimo año, Lily y James premios anuales. Una vacante imprevista que hará que la pelirroja abra los ojos y que James recupere su ilusión.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I: La vacante imprevista**

Aquel séptimo año no iba a ser ni un ápice de normal de lo que ella esperaba. Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Linda habitación, por cierto. Ser Premio Anual tenía sus ventajas.

La habitación era redonda, de ventanas abovedadas y daba vista al lago. Tenía una cama roja de gran tamaño, dos mesas de luz, un armario extenso, baño privado y un escritorio con sendos estanterías. Su lechuza la miraba interrogativamente. Lily sonrió y le arrojó un poco de comida.

-¿El cambio es difícil, no? Yo estoy muy extraña-le comentó a la lechuza como si hablase con Mary McDonald, su amiga que debía estar en sus vacaciones por Argentina, seguro entre esa típica y deliciosa infusión" mate" y comiendo cantidades colosales del delicioso" asado".-Lo peor ya ha pasado- se dijo mentalmente y acarició la cabeza parda de la lechuza con un dedo.

Lo peor había sido enterarse que James Potter, el enemigo número uno de su mente, era el otro Premio Anual. Ella hubiese puesto todas sus fichas a que Remus Lupin, su amigo y compañero de rondas nocturnas de Prefectos, sería el candidato. O podría haber sido Hermes Kellmis, el castaño aplicado de Ravenclaw.

Según maliciosos pero fuertes rumores, Hermes había sido obligado a abandonar el colegio por el trabajo de su padre. Ya, de viaje en Albania, una vacante de Premio Anual había quedado abierta. Tras Hermes, Potter, según el profesorado del castillo, cumplía todos los requisitos de un alumno ejemplar.

-Gracias a Merlín no fue Tammy-inquirió y su lechuza ululó en apoyo. Tammy Thompson era su competidora innata. Una Ravenclaw pelirroja y bajita que se vivía fijando que notas tenía Lily y en cuanto veía que se sacaba una baja, le refregaba la suya en el rostro. El profesor Slughorn jamás le había invitado al Club de las Eminencias, y ella era algo que no podía soportar. Quería ser mejor que Lily. _Quería ser Lily_.

Tras un doble golpe en la puerta, el pelo azabache de Potter apareció junto a una sonrisa afable.

-Evans, Dumbledore quiere una reunión con nosotros dos-musitó con aire cortés pero manteniendo distancia.

-De acuerdo. Oye..-dijo volteando y viendo que el chico estaba como a veinte pasos de ella. Antes, se hubiera acercado hasta su cama, invitándola a salir y con una sonrisa coqueta-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

-Oh, nosé si sería correcto.-dijo con una mano en la mejilla, pensándolo-masculló con una sonrisa alegre. De su dedo índice brillaba un sencillo pero lindo anillo dorado.-No sé si a mí prometida le guste.

Lily lo miró anonadada, como si estuviese en una película de Julia Roberts.¿ Potter, comprometido?¿Quién era la..?

-Tammy Thompson.-explicó el heredero Potter con suficiencia y orgullo.-Fue un verano muy adrenalinico y de una semana a la otra, estábamos todo el día juntos y le pedí comprometernos. Quizás al salir de aquí nos vayamos a vivir juntos.

-Guau..yo. te felicito, Potter-dijo sin emoción en la voz.¿Con su peor enemiga?¿En serio? El universo la odia muchísimo, definitivamente.

-Sí, todo se dio muy rápido. Pero el amor es así.-comentó con aires soñadores. Parecía haber comido bombones envenenados. Lily arqueó una ceja.-Fui a Escocia por vacaciones con Sirius, ya sabes, él se mudó a mi casa y yo necesitaba estar lejos de mi casa, por de mis padres-Lily asintió. Los padres de James habían puerto hacía seis meses-Y entonces estaba allí ese grupo de hermosas Ravenclaw. Yo siempre creí que Tammy era una tragalibros aburrida…pero esa noche en aquel pub en ese concierto de las Brujas de McBeth..-Lily sonrió forzadamente. ¿En serio? Su banda favorita?-..bailamos y charlamos toda la noche. Nada de wishkey de fuego, todo legal. Y había un sorteo donde el premio era una excursión el fin de semana para unos acantilados y un parque nacional en un pueblo cercano. Entonces me la gané.

-Vaya, si la suerte te sonrié Potter.

-Ni que lo digas-aceptó el muchacho sonriente-La cosa es que al otro día debíamos abordar el traslador. Y Sirius se había pegado una borrachera peor que la de un elfo. No hubo fuerza mágica que lo levante de la cama. Entonces solo no iría. De pronto la vi, llegando con una maleta a la estación de trasladores. Se volvía a Inglaterra sola porque sus amigas partían hacia Turquía. Y allí estaba yo, solo con mi mochila, una vacante imprevista en mi viaje y ella yéndose. Y era el destino, lo supe allí mismo.

-Vaya, toda una historia de amor-musitó Lily rogando que terminara su empalagoso relato.-Ahora debemos irnos a la reunión, Potter-recordó cortando el suspiro enamorado del joven.

Se dirigieron hacia la reunión con el director y la pelirroja rogó no seguir oyéndolo o tendría que vomitar.

* * *

Mary no había contado nada de sus vacaciones. Era dos de septiembre y Lily y ella estaban sentadas bajo un árbol en los alrededores del castillo. Aprovechando que tenían una hora libre, se ponían al día.

En lugar de contar sus andanzas en América del Sur, Mary estaba roja y masticaba goma de mascar con algo de rabia. El tema del día, desde ayer, era el anillo de compromiso brillante en la huesuda y cetrina mano de Tammy. La Ravie, se había encargado que todas las féminas del castillo se enterasen, mediante sus relatos que iban de boca en boca entre sus amigas y conocidas. Ella era más popular que Lily, porque estaba en casi todos los clubes.

-Dime, esa no sabe jugar ni Snap Explosivo-musitó Mary recostándose junto a su amiga en la hierba.-Peter dice que es muy mala. Pero ella es la señorita perfección y tiene que estar aquí y allá, hasta en la sopa. Seguro se hará la amiga de todo mundo. Cuando ella, ella misma dice que las mujeres no son amigas de verdad y se odian en secreto. Menuda falsa hija de…-Lily le tapó la boca y soltó una risita divertida.

-No la queremos, eso es cierto. Pero no entiendo tu bronca-dijo Lily apoyando su cabeza en un brazo.

-Estoy así de alterada por las ínfulas de esta chica, amiga. Contó su amor estival con Potter en el desayuno y luego en el almuerzo. Y tuve que soportar una tercera versión mucho más ridícula en clases, donde Potter la fue a buscar en su escoba y le pidió patrimonio en Paris.

-De hecho, se comprometieron durante una excursión en Escocia-explicó Lily y sintió como si algo pesado cayera en su estómago. Debía ser bilis, se dijo, porque no había comido más que verduras en el almuerzo-Fue algo bonito de oír.. de la boca de James. La historia real, quiero decir.-Mary le miró pidiéndole que la relatara y la pelirroja, lo hizo.

-Así que Potter está como si acabara de comer bombones envenenados.

-Y varios litros de Amortentia, diría.-ambas rieron levemente.

* * *

Lily se levantó la mañana siguiente y puso la pava con ayuda de la varita. La torre de los Premios Anuales, tenía dos habitaciones pero compartía una pequeña sala con chimenea, sillones y una biblioteca. Además, tras una puerta lateral, una cocina pequeña.

Lily se había quedado encantada con el "Mate", una infusión argentina que había probado en sus últimas vacaciones felices con sus padres. Habían paseado por Argentina, Uruguay y Paraguay. Los tres solos, habían comido la mejor carne, visitado los lugares más interesantes, respirado aire fresco y probado muchas cosas típicas. Desde allí, Lily tomaba por las mañanas y tardes u ocasionalmente cuando estudiaba, aquella infusión. Se había comprado paquetes de "yerba mate", un termo y un mate con bombilla.

Al probar los primeros mates amargos de la mañana, un James Potter con pijama algo desaliñado y sin lentes la miraba en la sala.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una infusión argentina que descubrí en mis últimas vacaciones con mis padres-dijo y le tendió el mate con confianza-Lo tienes que sorber, Potter. No muerde-insistió ante la mirada extrañada del joven.

James lo sorbió con extrañeza pero su rostro adquirió un gesto de agrado.

-Es amargo. Me gusta. Dame más.

-Puede ser dulce si quieres-dijo añadiendo azúcar. Le dio de probar y también le gusto.-Tengo un juego de mate adicional, por si quieres.-ofreció volviendo a cebar mate-Es algo muy adictivo y un buen compañero de estudio.

-Parece un interesante brebaje-masculló sentándose frente a Lily-Cuéntame más de tu viaje.

Lily sonrió y entre mate y mate, comenzó su relato.

* * *

-¿Por qué lloras Evans?

-Nada, no es de tu incumbencia.-gimoteó entre lágrimas silenciosas y a James se le estrujó el corazón. Era la segunda vez que la veía llorar y sus ojos verdes aguados y con expresión triste eran fatales de ver-Es que..tenías razón. Tú, Remus, todos-masculló y se pegó con la mano en la frente-Menos yo, que todo este tiempo me he estado engañando.

-¿A qué te refieres?-musitó y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba abrazándola con delicadeza. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y a James se le antojó el mejor momento de esa semana.

-A Severus-explicó gimoteando y James asintió en silencio-Es un mortífago. Esta tarde me mostró su tatuaje y me pidió perdón. Todo este tiempo, todos estos años de amista..

-Lily , cuanto lo siento-dijo sin realmente sentirlo pero de todos modos ella lo agradeció.-Debe ser duro, Lily. Pero son elecciones de cada persona.

-Es que él es buena persona, James. Lo es. Pero no entiendo por qué quiere asociarse a ese asesino. Es un mago de buen corazón..pero..

-No sé qué decirte, porque del modo que lo has visto ahora, todos lo hemos visto siempre-musitó apretando levemente su mano sobre la de ella-Sé que no es mi mejor amigo Snape, pero para lo que quieras contarme, estaré. Prometo ser neutral.

-Gracias.-musitó ahogada en un llanto silencioso.

Sentía que había perdido parte de su corazón, parte de su vida. Una muerte de un amigo, en sentido espiritual obviamente. Pero en ese mismo momento, algo la reconfortó. No sabía si era la presencia cálida de Potter o su perfume varonil a pinos, pero sentía que había ganado un amigo, al perder a otro.

* * *

-Oye, esto de las Pociones no es tan difícil-inquirió James sonriendo y redactando sobre la poción Amortentia. Habían intercambiado clases matutinas sobre Pociones y DCAO. Lily había mejorado su Patronus considerablemente. James sonrió satisfecho al ver que era una cierva pero no se lo dejó notar.

Si Sirius descubría que se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para tomar clases de repaso con la pelirroja, le diría que tenía los huevos fritos.

-No entiendo por qué no le pediste ayuda a Tammy, ella es buena alumna.-soltó la chica tanteando el terreno. Hacía un mes que el joven no hablaba de su prometida, ni la mencionaba siquiera.

-Por ello nadie sabe de estas clases-dijo el moreno sopando la pluma en el tintero.-Sino vendría el rollo de celos, y la verdad, estoy muy concentrado en otras cosas-masculló y Lily se preguntó cuáles cosas-La copa de las Casas está cerca y necesitamos esa copa de Quidditch en nuestras manos. La quiero a como dé lugar, ya que es mi última oportunidad.

-Te irías del colegio en todo tu apogeo-dijo Lily y le tiró unas hojas de laurel y él rio levemente.-¿Pero por qué no le pediste ayuda a ella?-volvió a preguntar. James sonrió, de lado.

-No creo que ella sea tan buena como tú en Pociones, Lily-explicó en tono normal aunque la pregunta lo dejó encantado-Y no le dije que tenemos estas clases de repaso por que no tiene motivos por los que tenerte celos. Eres mi amiga, compañera de Premios Anual y eso es todo.

Lily sonrió tristemente pero se escondió detrás de su libro y siguió inventariando su equipo elemental de pociones.

-Claro que sí, James.

* * *

Tenía una cita con John Garson, el chico más popular del séptimo año de Hufflepuff. _Jamás salgas con un Huffie, son asquerosamente buenos, generosos y darían su hígado por el prójimo_ solía decir Mary. Pero ella no le vio ningún defecto a John. Sí, era exageradamente positivo, bonachón y chistoso. Pero no tanto como James. Y si bien era bueno en clases y duelos, dudaba que pudiera vencer a Potter en un duelo.

Agitó su cabeza alejando esas comparaciones en vano. Potter estaba esa noche de sábado en el pueblo con su prometida, de la cual por suerte, no había tenido encontronazos salvo en los pasillos, entre clase y clase o en el gran comedor.

* * *

Lily podía sentir la mirada de rayos X atravesándola por el diario El Profeta. Los ojos de su amiga Mary, grandes y oscuros, pedían a gritos por chismes.

-Lily-inquirió luego de un boleo de ojos-Anda, desembucha la buena nueva o la mala nueva.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente exactamente, Mary? Salimos a tomar algo y charlar, sólo eso.

-Pero..cuenta, mujer.

-Garson tiene una prometida, sangre limpia. Odette Robinson. Fin de la cita-masculló resoplando por lo bajo y bajó el Profeta para mirar a una apenada Mary comiendo un scon-Él solo quería conocer otras chicas. No es que quiera divertirse pero quiere conocer gente y tener citas. Quizás amigas por correspondencia, pero nada más allá de eso.

-¿Ni un beso?¿Ni un futuro toqueteo en algún armario del castillo?-Lily negó-Tú tampoco te prestarías para eso, creo.

-No, aunque es muy apuesto. Quiere salirse de esa realidad triste de estar comprometido sin antes siquiera saber qué quiere estudiar.¿ Por qué los magos de sangre limpia tienen esa manía de arreglar la vida de sus hijos? Estamos en los ochenta.

-Para justamente conservar el linaje limpio.-explicó su amiga restándole importancia con la mano.-Aunque Potter no es de ese estilo.

-¿Fue por amor en ese caso dices?

Mary se encogió de hombros y partieron a la primer clase de la mañana.

* * *

En uno de los tantos viernes entre cigarrillos y cervezas alemanas muggles que Sirius metía al castillo de contrabando, los cuatro merodeadores miraban el estrellado cielo y filosofaban de la vida.

-El año que viene será duro-decía Remus recostado en una pared de la torre de Astronomía-He decidido entrar a la Órden del Fénix.

Sirius hizo conexión visual con James tras largar una bocanada de humo. Peter lo miró con sus amarillos ojos.

-¿Qué te ha hecho decidirte, Lunático?

-Mi madre-dijo el castaño y Sirius emitió un silbido-Bueno, mi madre y mi condición. No tendré muchas oportunidades laborales que digamos.

-Patrañas. Tu problema peludo no es impedimento-terció James palmeándole la espalda-Aunque si quieres entrara la Órden porque quieres, te apoyo.

-No digas que nadie le daría trabajo a un licántropo-dijo Peter con un aire comprensivo-Eres el mejor en DCAO..tras Sirius y James claro-añadió al ver que el moreno silbaba de nuevo-Yo he pensado lo mismo. Quiero estar preparado cuando lo más negro venga.

-Bueno, los cuatro estamos adentro entonces-anunció Sirius y chocaron las cuatro botellas de cerveza.-Ahora los chismes-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-He oído rumores que la cita con Garson fue un desastre, Jamsie. Más que desastre, fue una cita de amigos.

-Conocidos querrás decir.-agregó Remus y fumó una pitada-El pobre de Garson está comprometido con la hija de John Robinson.

-¿El ex jefe de tu padre?-preguntó Peter-Pero..pero su hija es mucho menor que nosotros.

-Los matrimonios de sangre limpia son así. Qué diablos importa si se llevan diez o veinte años. Lo que vale que ella se quede preñada y siga linaje de sangre. Bueno, dí algo Prongs.

James miraba a sus amigos y fumaba más rápido de lo normal.

-He roto con Tammy hace una semana-dijo en susurro ronco- Sirius sonrió triunfal y Remus y Peter lo miraron sorprendidos-Ella quería ser Lily. Todo el tiempo. Era realmente insoportable.

-¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos? Ella hubiese pegado el grito en el cielo-dijo Remus-La calma no es una cualidad que la destaque.

-Hablamos, y lloró todo el tiempo, pero acabó aceptando que no me quería. Que anduvimos porque quería hacerle la vida imposible a Lily. Y que la quiere superar en todo, porque en primer año Lily se hizo amiga de un chico de Ravenclaw que ella amaba. Que no sé quién es, debe haberse cambiado de colegio.

-Mujeres, los mejores competidores. Ni en el Quidditch se juega así de sucio,eh?-opinó Sirius maravillado.-Debe ser fogosa en la cama, no Jimmie?

-No le toqué un pelo-contó James pisando la colilla del cigarrillo-Me hacía recordar a Lily. Su cabello, su olor, todo menos su actitud. Muy subida a un caballo de carrera.

-¿Y para que estuviste con ella, pues?-inquirió Peter

-Supongo que quería olvidar a Lily. Pero esta vez duré más tiempo y algo me gustaba.

-¿Y cómo la llevas?-preguntó Sirius. James asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que la llevaba bien. Pero en su interior había un pequeño león saliendo de una cueva donde la misma Lily lo había mandado rechazándolo esos siete años y en los últimos días, algo le decía que tenía que asomarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II: De un modo u otro**

Las invitaciones de la fiesta anual más importante de Hogsmeade volaban por los pasillos del castillo e iban de mano en mano. Pese a los intentos de Mcgonagall y otros profesores por sacar el hechizo de las invitaciones voladoras en forma de aviones, no pudieron hacer nada. Solo sacaron los carteles luminosos de un color violeta chillón de los anunciadores principales de cada casa.

Es que siendo Déspota Jones, una celebridad que asistía al castillo, daba las mejores fiestas y tenía cierta singularidad para con todos. Nadie le decía que no, porque pese a su nombre "Déspota", era amable, gentil y pura sonrisa. Era amiga de Peter en el club de ajedrez y había ayudado a Remus a entrar al castillo una ración considerable de un chocolate sueco que le había retenido un prefecto cuando iban a segundo año. Déspota era hija de la ex ministro de Magia, Hernia Jones. La chica asistía a séptimo año de Hufflepuff y desde su segundo año, hacía fiestas cada abril para festejar entre un reducido( llegaban a haber miles de personas) grupo de compañeros y amigos suyos. Este año cantaría Celestina y Las Brujas de Salem, el grupo furor de la época.

Como Lily y James eran premios anuales, Mcgonagall les pidió encarecidamente que sacaran esas invitaciones violeta chillón de circulación del castillo, pero como ambos asistían cada año y eran amigos de Déspota, no lo harían.

-Esto…Lily-llamó James revolviendo su cabello nervioso. La fiesta era al otro día y si bien no era con pareja, él quería tirarse un último lance, al saber que había sucedido con Garson-Mañana es la fiesta de Déspota..y..

-Supongo que irás con Tammy-se adelantó a decir la chica poniendo la tetera para tomar unos mates. Ambos compartían esa infusión al menos una vez al día. Se había dado involuntariamente pero ambos lo disfrutaban.

-Nosotros rompimos-contó el chico sonriendo de lado. Lily asintió, en silencio-Ella se volvió algo invasiva, ya sabes y yo tengo muchas actividades.-agregó para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No dijo nada al respecto.-comentó la chica sorprendida. Por dentro se había encendido una pequeña hoguera. Su estómago le ardía de los nervios.-Ella de contar cosas, ya sabes, tiene amigas y éstas a su vez, tienen más amigas y las Raven son así. Tienen boca..deberían cosérsela.

James sonrió levemente.

-Sí, no es una virtud que las destaque.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? Es un rompimiento, y estaban comprometidos. Parecían ir en serio.-apuntó la chica llenando el termo con agua caliente.

-Oh, bien.-dijo el moreno sentándose en un sillón-Creo que hice el duelo mientras jugaba Quidditch o estudiaba. Como que en el fondo me lo venía venir. Igual fue de mutuo acuerdo..algo se apagó y ambos nos dimos cuenta.

-Eso es bueno, no hay corazones rotos-apuntó la chica y le pasó un mate-Ella no es mala persona, pero es algo competitiva-dijo al pasar y James asintió-¿Puedo confesarte algo?-James le estiró la mano para que continuase-Cuando..me enteré que salían, pensé que era por mi causa. Quiero decir, ella siempre ha competido conmigo. Desde las notas hasta los profesores. Y antes había competido conmigo por chicos. Cuando se enteraba que alguien me gustaba o yo hablaba con alguien, ella al otro sábado estaba en Hogsmeade con él. Por eso no tuve muchas citas.

-Oh, Lily es entendible-masculló James-Pero no tenemos cinco años. Y yo no haría eso jamás. Aunque coincido que ella te quiere hacer la vida imposible, tiene su atractivo y somos gente grande.

Lily asintió y se corrió el cabello para esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentía algo tonta.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, quería saber si quieres venir mañana a la fiesta de Déspota. Iremos como amigos, Ginger.-advirtió cuando ella acumuló palabras en su boca-Ya pasé la época de invitarte salir, creer que soy un capullo y decirme que no frente a una multitud.-dijo el chico con aire divertido-Ahora somos amigos, compañeros y tenemos 17 años.

-Me parece..bien-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-Claro iremos mañana como "amigos".

James asintió y volvió a su cuarto a prepararse para el entrenamiento. Amigos, patrañas. Tenía ganas de besarle esa boca de sonrisa forzada a la pelirroja.

...

Aquella noche había llegado. "La noche". Lily se miró aprobadoramente una última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió, infiriéndose confianza. Había optado por un vestido color crema hasta las rodillas, sencillo y nada revelador.

James la esperaba en la sala compartida y le ofreció el brazo sonriente al verla entrar. Lily sonreía a la par del moreno.

Sirius los esperaba en la entrada del castillo con Felicitas Diwan, su último ligue. Una rubia bocona de Hufflepuff que reía chillonamente. Remus iba con una chica bajita y con anteojos que siempre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo. Apolonia McGregor. Mientras que Peter ya había tomado un carruaje con su cita.

-Luces muy linda-dijo solo para que ella lo oyese. Lily le devolvió el piropo.-Disculpa…eh, los extremos-dijo rodando los ojos hacia sus amigos y sus parejas esa noche. Felicitas, la de Sirius, hablaba nasalmente y de temas sosos, y Apolonia, la de Remus, era tremendamente sabionda hasta el punto de aburrir.

Lily sonrió restándole importancia y se subieron a los carruajes que Déspota había conseguido ( vaya que la chica tenía influencias, eh?)

-¿Y ustedes que son?-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Felicitas. Estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Black y se metían manos tiernas.

-Amigos-dijo Lily sin un resto de nervios en su voz. James miró por la ventanilla.

-En realidad, están en el tramo del medio.-intervino Apolonia haciendo que todos la vieran-Son amigos, se tienen confianza y quieren algo más, pero eso es detenido por el hecho de que no quieren perder lo que han conseguido el uno con el otro. Se aprecian y se necesitan. Yo que ustedes apuesto a ser algo más-dijo con una sonrisa compasiva pero Remus le tapó la boca al verlos rojos y mirando a cualquier punto del carruaje.

-Siempre te buscas las sabelotodo, Lunático.-dijo entre dientes Potter.-¿Y Peter ya se fue con su cita?

-Si, pero no creo que vaya a la fiesta-dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo-A ver si tiene suerte esta noche y concreta en la casa de los gritos.

-Mítica casa-dijo la rubia acariciando la barbilla de Sirius.-¿No me digas que no ha concretado con nadie allí el pobre Petigrew?

Lily entendió que se refería al sexo y se sintió del tamaño de una snitch sobre el tema. Aunque Apolonia tenía cara de tener poca calle, hasta ella tenía más conocimiento sobre eso. James notó que se tensaba y preguntó algo sobre las luces y la música de la fiesta, pero no sin antes oír que Black le decía a su pareja" Es el único de nosotros que no ha concretado allí. Y eso que nosotros vamos muchas veces"

Lily se sintió más empequeñecida aún con ese comentario y miró de soslayo a James. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?¿Potter pretendía ese tipo de "concreción" con ella? ¿James había concretado con una chica en la casa de los gritos?

Se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí, aunque no se arrepentía.

...

Hola, sé que ha sido medio corto pero quería hacer un capi de transición para que veias de qué va la cosa de la historia. Esto promete más. Dejadme un comentario si teneis alguna duda. Os amo!


End file.
